


Like Holy Water

by inplayruns



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, post-shower sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inplayruns/pseuds/inplayruns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Dean in the shower in 7.19. I have no other excuses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Holy Water

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw Dean mussing his hair after that shower, I basically wailed with how absolutely precious it was. Again, no other excuses. Though this fic was inspired by 7.19, it's definitely not set in Season 7.

Castiel kisses where Dean's neck emerges from his shirt, because he likes Dean's clothes better than the ones he has purchased; Dean's are softer, more worn-in. Castiel kisses up his neck to the sharp stubble, and winces when he presses his lips there, but goes on anyway. Later, he would like it to scrape between his thighs. Castiel kisses his eyebrow, relaxed.

Dean just blinks, breathes, flattens a hand against the wall. Being human is so difficult, sometimes, how Castiel wants to taste the wet hollow of his neck and watch him smear a handprint against the tile and push his own hips into the thickness he can feel under Dean's towel all at once. Humanity is entirely _and and and_ and _or or or_ , enough choices to make him ache. He used to span millennia and dimensions, but now he's distracted by the red of the toothbrush in the cupholder, the patchy steam on the mirror.

The human body is endlessly fascinating, how the littlest things make Castiel eager to explore. He has known Dean in every way, sucked kisses into his hipbones and shoulderblades and heard him laugh when he swiped his tongue over the spur of his ankle, but all Dean has to do is emerge soft and flushed from the shower and Castiel wants to discover him anew. Dean will carefully push his body slightly away, sometimes, hold his shoulder at a distance while his hand wraps around Castiel's erection.

"This is about you, too, you know," Dean will murmur, grin tunneling its way into his cheek, and Castiel does not know, because he has never known anything like this before. Dean is his compass and key to the door he has thrown open, revealing an entire new world. It may be more cramped than the old one he knew, but he chose this one. In place of an answer, he cants his hips forward, and Dean lets him dictate the pace.

Castiel kisses again, the tip of Dean's nose, his forehead, his temple. It brings back benedictions and blessings, him feeling so odd as he crouched with his new, borrowed human body to breathe life into the Righteous Man - but he's not an angel any more and he was a poor excuse for one, anyway.

Now, he lets Dean flatten hands against his back and pull him in. It's so warm and Dean's lips are lush in the heat and steam. Castiel feels his toes slip around Dean's and it would be amusing, if it wasn't so piercingly human. Their knees bump, and Dean's towel feels funny against his bare legs where they touch.

Dean kisses him, and now he is the one breathing life into Castiel. He does, every day.


End file.
